direngreyfandomcom-20200214-history
304号室、白死の桜
君が 窓からいつもと変わらず　桜が風に ゆらり　ゆらり　ゆらり　ゆらりと舞う 意識が今日も薄れゆく 君は誰?　何も想い出せない 僕の手を取り力強く 握ってる手に涙が零れ落ちたよ 止めどなく流れ出す瞳は何かを語っていた 君の香り何故か懐かしいような・・・・ この部屋できっと僕は一人で命無くすのだろう 誰も見つけることの出来ない花を・・・・ 散り急ぐ花風に揺られて　白い病室風に吹かれて 痛みが日々を重ねる度 痩せゆく醜い体　抱き締めたね 最期になって一つ大切な人を想い出した 明日には灰になり砂に帰るよ 窓から見える桜　あの桜の下で眠りたい 暖かく包んだ　君の手の中で・・・・ 304号室　静かに運ばれてゆく中で 二度と君を忘れぬように これから僕は桜と共に風に揺られて君を思い出す ゆらりと　ゆらりと ゆらりと　ゆらりと | Kono heya de kitto boku wa hitori de inochi nakusu nodarō Dare mo mitsukeru koto no dekinai hana o…kimi ga… Mado kara itsumo to kawarazu　Sakura ga kaze ni Yurari　Yurari　Yurari　Yurari to mau Ishiki ga kyō mo usure yuku Kimi wa dare?　Nani mo omoidasenai Boku no te o tori chikarazuyoku Nigitteru te ni namida ga kobore ochita yo Tomedonaku nagaredasu hitomi wa nani ka o katatte ita Kimi no kaori naze ka natsukashii yōna…. Kono heya de kitto boku wa hitori de inochi nakusu no darō Dare mo mitsukeru koto no dekinai hana o…. Chiri isogu hana kaze ni yurarete　Shiroi byōshitsu kaze ni fukarete Itami ga hibi o kasaneru tabi Yase yuku minikui karada　Dakishimeta ne Saigo ni natte hitotsu taisetsu na hito o omoidashita Ashita ni wa hai ni nari suna ni kaeru yo Mado kara mieru sakura　Ano sakura no shita de nemuritai Atatakaku tsutsunda　Kimi no te no naka de…. Sanmaruyon gōshitsu　Shizuka ni hakobarete yuku naka de Nido to kimi o wasurenu yō ni Kore kara boku wa sakura to tomo ni kaze ni yurarete kimi o omoidasu Yurari to　Yurari to Yurari to　Yurari to | I know my life will end here alone in this room. Flowers nobody can find…you… From the window, I can see the cherry blossoms blown by the wind as usual. They are falling slowly, slowly, slowly, slowly, just like dancing. My consciousness is also fading today. Who are you? I can't remember anything. My tears fell onto the hand. Clutching my hand tightly and made it wet. With an incessant stream of tears, the eyes were trying to tell me something. The smell of you feels so close to me for some reason. I know my life will end here alone in this room. Flowers nobody can find… The flowers hurry to fall, shaken by the spring wind. The wind is also blowing into the white room of the hospital. The pain is growing day by day. You held my ugly body, it's getting thinner and thinner. At last, I just remembered an important person. I'll become ash and return to the dust tomorrow. I see cherry blossoms from the window, I want to rest beneath the tree. I'm in your arms holding me with your love. I'm quietly taken from room 304. To never forget about you. I'll remember you shaking with the cherry blossoms when the wind blows. Slowly, slowly…… }} Trivia Lyrics * The two lines at the beginning aren't included in the GAUZE album's booklet or band score, although they appear later in the song, except for the |Kimi ga…}} at the end. * Some of the lyrics appear as part of the poem in Kyo's second poem book, |Zenryaku, Ogenki desu ka, Saihate no Chi yori Na mo Naki Kimi ni Ai o Komete…}}, released in December 2004. Versions * An unplugged version of this song was performed on December 22 and 25, 2007.